Series 10 (UK)
This is the tenth series of the UK version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Chris Tarrant. Episodes * Episode 1 (4th September 2001) - Coronation Street Special Sean Wilson (£32,000) David Neilson (£64,000) Claire McGlinn (£16,000) * Episode 2 (8th September 2001) Richard Brown (£2,000) Graham Lay (£1,000) Stephen Parker (£32,000 originally) * Episode 3 (11th September 2001) Chris Millard (£4,000) Ian Saunders (£125,000) Craig Tasane (continued) * Episode 4 (15th September 2001) Craig Tasane (£16,000) Tracey Allen (£16,000) Darren Caunt (£8,000) Charles Ingram (continued) * Episode 5 (18th September 2001) Charles Ingram (£1,000,000 stripped) Tecwen Whittock (£1,000) John Norton (£125,000) Janie McCathie (£16,000) Nick Hulse (£8,000) * Episode 6 (22nd September 2001) - Celebrity Special Jasper Carrott & Jenny Davis (£64,000) Martin Frizell & Fiona Phillips (£64,000) Jane Goldman & Jonathan Ross (£1,000) * Episode 7 (25th September 2001) James Amos (£64,000) Adam Smillie (£32,000) Suzi Boyle (£8,000) * Episode 8 (29th September 2001) Miles Robson (£125,000) Robert Brydges (£1,000,000) Michael Donnelly (£8,000) * Episode 9 (2nd October 2001) - Parent & Child Special 1 Suzanne Barton & Tom Lynch (£1,000) Joanne Welch & Fred Ellis (£32,000) Graham & Jack Routledge (£8,000) * Episode 10 (4th October 2001) - Parent & Child Special 2 Alan & Kim Dancer (£1,000) Caroline & Brian Wright (£2,000) Colette & Eileen Doyle (£16,000) * Episode 11 (6th October 2001) - Parent & Child Special 3 Derek & Delia Banks (£250,000) Chris & Dave Bramley (£32,000) Martin & David Newbolt (continued) * Episode 12 (9th October 2001) - Parent & Child Special 4 Martin & David Newbolt (£64,000) John & Ben Garside (£64,000) Sue & Graeme Williamson (£1,000) * Episode 13 (11th October 2001) - Parent & Child Special 5 Neil & Ken Hodgkiss (£32,000) Vanessa Hains & Jenny Tonks (£1,000) Ian & Mo Mcdonald (£32,000) * Episode 14 (13th October 2001) - Parent & Child Special 6 Mark & Margaret Cooper (£16,000) Steve & Darryl Morgan (£8,000) Ian & Lauren Gibson (£16,000) Terry & Kerry Parker (£32,000) * Episode 15 (16th October 2001) Stephen Parker (£64,000) Nick Lovell (£32,000) Peter Spyrides (£500,000) Trevor Sumerling (continued) * Episode 16 (20th October 2001) Trevor Sumerling (£64,000) Isobel Thompson (£64,000) Philip Yale (£16,000) Charles Middler (continued) * Episode 17 (27th October 2001) Charles Middler (£64,000) Dave Wood (£16,000) Muir Smillie (£125,000) Nicola Yeoman (continued) * Episode 18 (30th October 2001) Nicola Yeoman (£8,000) Jeff Gross (£64,000) Paul Thurlbeck (£1,000) Sara Moloney (continued) * Episode 19 (1st November 2001) Sara Moloney (£64,000) Ray Smith (£16,000) Cristina Bas (£64,000) * Episode 20 (3rd November 2001) Julian Bloom (£32,000) Colin Hallett (£125,000) Stuart Reid (continued) * Episode 21 (6th November 2001) - Women Only Special 1 Stuart Reid (£125,000) Jayne Duncan (£16,000) Chris Verity (continued) * Episode 22 (7th November 2001) - Women Only Special 2 Chris Verity (£16,000) Emma Carter (continued) * Episode 23 (10th November 2001) - Women Only Special 3 Emma Carter (£64,000) Aine McLarnon (£4,000) Nicola Farley (£32,000) Sue Neale (continued) * Episode 24 (13th November 2001) - Women Only Special 4 Sue Neale (£32,000) Diane Hallagan (£250,000) Yvonne Wade (£1,000) Julie De Rosa (continued) * Episode 25 (14th November 2001) - Women Only Special 5 Julie De Rosa (£64,000) Kate Mathieson (continued) * Episode 26 (17th November 2001) - Women Only Special 6 Kate Mathieson (£250,000) Liz Martin (continued) * Episode 27 (20th November 2001) Liz Martin (£64,000) Russ Wright (£16,000) Karl Shuker (continued) * Episode 28 (24th November 2001) Karl Shuker (£250,000) Colin Mitchell (£125,000) Briony Poole (continued) * Episode 29 (27th November 2001) * Episode 30 (1st December 2001) * Episode 31 (3rd December 2001) * Episode 32 (4th December 2001) * Episode 33 (8th December 2001) * Episode 34 (10th December 2001) - Couples Special 1 * Episode 35 (11th December 2001) - Couples Special 2 * Episode 36 (12th December 2001) - Couples Special 3 * Episode 37 (16th December 2001) - Couples Special 4 * Episode 38 (17th December 2001) - Couples Special 5 * Episode 39 (18th December 2001) - Couples Special 6 * Episode 40 (22th December 2001) * Episode 41 (25th December 2001) - Celebrity Special 1 * Episode 42 (26th December 2001) - Celebrity Special 2 * Episode 43 (29th December 2001) Lifelines *50:50 *Phone-a-Friend *Ask The Audience Trivia *Stephen Parker was asked the UK's second bad question for £64,000. The question had two correct answers. **Stephen will later appear on 16th October 2001. *Charles Ingram won £1,000,000 on 18th September 2001, but he lost after discovering that cheated all the way to the million by Diana Ingram and Tecwen Whittock helping him with coughing codes. **Instead, Robert Brydges became the third millionaire in U.K. history. *The audience gave 80% of an incorrect answer for Suzanne Barton & Tom Lynch's £16,000. That was the highest percentage of the audience being wrong until 81% of the audience gave an incorrect answer for Gill O'Donnell's £20,000. * Total winnings - £7,004,000 without Charles Ingram's stripped winning and Kathryn White's £ 16 000 until klaxon, who continued in new Series 11. In new series she won £ 64 000. *Jeff Gross appeared on Fastest Finger First on 18th September 2001, but didn't make to the hot seat. *Jeff Gross who appeared on October 30, 2001 also appeared in the American version of this show and won $500,000. Sources *Series 10 & 11 10 Category:Incomplete articles